


Of Love And Snacks (or Nutter Butters Bring People Together)

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since when do you eat Nutter Butters?”</p>
<p>“McGee got me hooked.”</p>
<p>“You and McGee are sharing snacks now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love And Snacks (or Nutter Butters Bring People Together)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere in the realm of Season 7-ish. And I blame Timothy McGee for my own growing addiction to Nutter Butters.

Walking into the bullpen, the first thing Ziva noticed was what was on Tony’s desk. Specifically, what he was eating.

“Since when do you eat Nutter Butters?”

“McGee got me hooked.”

She stared in confusion. “You and McGee are sharing snacks now?” The gentle mocking was second nature by now (well, given her Mossad training, probably fifth or sixth nature, but anyway) and she could go through their entire conversation on automatic.

“They’re not bad.”

“Told you, Tony,” McGee said from his side of the bullpen. 

Tony shot him a look. “Except if I keep eating them, I’ll have to go on a diet myself, McWeight Loss.”

And the ball was in Ziva’s court. “I do not see the harm in that. You could stand to lose a few pounds, Tony.”

He glared at her. “Funny, last time someone sat on my shoulders, I told them the same thing. Now who was that?” Ziva gasped and crumpled up a spare sheet of paper and threw it at him, smacking him right on the nose. At McGee’s smirk, Tony glared at him, grabbed the paper ball and tossed it at him. It struck him on the side of the head and he glared at Tony.

“That’s for laughing,” Tony explained. It had been years since the jokes had held any bite, but the statement seemed to carry less of the vicious sarcasm and more of the genuine affection that the team felt for one another. It made Ziva feel like an outsider once more, being reminded that what Tony and Tim had forged had been in place longer than she’d been there.

She shook her head. “Honestly, I do not understand what the appeal of these Nutter Butters is. They are just graham crackers with peanut butter on them, are they not?” Truthfully, at this point, her lack of understanding was more part of the joke than it was genuine confusion. 

McGee shrugged. “It’s a snack food. They’re designed to be addictive.”

“Come on. That’s a conspiracy theory.”

“Oh, really, Tony? Didn’t you once say you’d never try Nutter Butters?”

There was a pause as Tony considered that, the snack in question in his hand, millimeters from his mouth. He set it down. “I can quit any time I want.

That was when Gibbs entered. “Try now, DiNozzo. Grab your gear.” Tony’s snacks were forced to be left uneaten on his desk.

There was a dead body that had dropped down from an overpass. No one had seen who’d tossed it over, and, were it not for McGee and Abby determining the angle of impact, it might have been logged as dropping down from out of the sky, sadly not the strangest case on record or that she’d personally worked on.

Tony managed to figure out the connection to a local gang. When they went and sought their suspect, they wound up getting shot at. McGee got grazed on the arm by a stray bullet, the only injury. Tony was almost instantly at his side once the bullets stopped flying. 

Although the bullet did nothing but draw blood, Tony was giving McGee the full mother hen treatment. Ziva found it adorable... Before noticing that the touches that Tony and McGee were sharing lasted longer than they needed to. Naturally, she was suspicious. Her first thought was that something was wrong with McGee that he hadn’t told anyone other than Tony, who was acting out of concern for him, but Abby would have had it figured out and would have been up here smothering McGee. Which meant it was something else. 

She kept watching them and noticed as they both headed off shortly thereafter. Naturally, she followed them. She watched them turn a corner and when she wrapped around it herself... She found the hallway empty. 

She was too well trained to verbally express her surprise at their sudden disappearance, but she was. Was whatever they were up to such a secret that they had to hide from any prying eyes? 

She padded her way further down the hallway and paused when she heard soft moans coming from behind a door. Again she stopped in surprise. She began to put pieces together in her mind, finding her way to a definite solution, and she gave herself a mental headslap for not having seen it sooner.

She waited another few moments as a smirk touched her lips. Then she opened the door. Tony’s shirt was half unbuttoned and McGee seemed to be well on his way to leaving a hickey on his neck. Tony jerked back at her appearance.

“Z-Ziva! What are you-? Uh, this isn’t what it looks like... What are you doing here?”

“Oh, nothing. Just... looking for some Nutter Butters.”


End file.
